Fullmetal Supernatural
by SilverLilac07
Summary: Imagine The world of Supernatural with the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist


**Fullmetal Supernatural**

* * *

><p><strong>01x01 - Pilot<strong>

(Lawrence, Kansas 22 years Ago) "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." Trisha says, as she switches on the lights in the nursery. She is holding her almost four year old son, Edward in her arms but quickly puts him down on the floor. Edward runs over to the crib at the end of the room.

"Goodnight Alphonse." He softly says as he leans over the fence of the crib to kiss his baby brother's forehead.

"Goodnight love" Trisha gently strokes Al's tiny head and gently places a kiss on his forehead aswell.

"Hey Edward."

Trisha and Edward both look back to find a man with golden hair and eyes to match standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Edward gleefully runs to his father and jumps up into his arms

"Hey buddy. So, what do you think, you think Alfie's ready to toss around a foot ball yet." Van jests as he smiles at his son.

"No daddy." Edward chuckles.

"No."

"You got him?" Trisha asks as she gently touches her husbands shoulders.

"Yeah I got him." He quickly replies before Trisha exists the room.

Edward rests his head on his father's shoulders as Van gently rubs his hand up and down his back. He looks over to where Alphonse is lying sweetly in his crib. He look so calm and serene lying there all wrapped up in the small baby blue blanket. This was the good life, he thought as he smiled at his two sons.

" Sweet Dreams Alphonse." He whispers. He turns the lights to the nursery back off before leaving the room.

Everything seems to be as it should and everyone goes to bed thinking all is right with the world. However; the beautiful family moments didn't last long. Deep into the night things began to change. Time seemed to stop and lights flickered on and off.

Trisha was soundly asleep when the baby monitor next to her bed began to make strange noises. Trisha slowly opened her eyes as she heard the muffled cries of the baby. She sighed as she turned on the table light on her night stand.

"Van." She sighed, not wanting to get up from bed, she was hoping that he would take care of it, but when she turned around to the other side of the bed he wasn't there. Trisha groaned as she forced herself from the warmth and comforts of her bed. She slowly began to make her way over to Alphonse's nursery. She noticed that the crying had stopped and looked inside to see a dark silhouette of her husband leaning over his crib.

"Van, is he hungry." She asked. He turned his head slightly and hushed her softly.

"Okay." Trisha replied, thinking that he had taken care of whatever the problem was. She turned to go back to her bed for some much needed sleep when suddenly the light by the stairs began to flicker. confused, she headed over to the light. She tapped it a few times to see if it would stop. it did. Once again she turned to go back to sleep, but once again she was distracted. She stopped when she heard the noise of the television downstairs. Edward probably weaseled his way out of bed again, she thought as she defended the stairs. However; when she got to the bottom, what she saw was not her son, but her husband sleeping on the couch. For a second every part of her froze. If her husband was down here sleeping on the couch, then who was the man standing over Alphonse's crib. She quickly sprung into action as she flew up the stairs.

"Alfie!" She ran to the nursery and burst through the door.

"AAAHHHH!"

Van flung his eyes open in surprise as he heard the shriek of his wife.

"Trisha?!" He was off the couch in seconds flying up the stairs at lightning speed.

"Trisha?!" He ran through the hall and flung open the door to Al's nursery.

"Trisha?" However; there was no one in there except for Alphonse, who was still lying in his crib without a care in the world. Van looked around for a second then sighed with relief. He slowly made his way to Alphonse and slightly lowered the crib fence

"Hey Alfie." He smiled, happy that things were just fine.

"You okay?" He questioned, knowing perfectly well that a baby couldn't reply, he took the smile on his cute little face as a yes. It was then he noticed something had dripped onto his blanket. He went to touch it to see what it was. It almost looked like...Then another drop and a third fell onto his hand. Now a little frightened and confessed he turned his head to the ceiling for the source, and there she was. Trisha, pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from the cut in her stomach. Van fell to the ground in fear.

"No, Trisha!" He screamed before she burst into flames. The fire spread through the entire room. No this can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare. Van thought as he was paralyzed with terror and dread. He finally snapped back to reality when he heard Alphonse cry. The fire was spreading quickly and he realized that if he didn't get both Alphonse and Edward out now they would all burn.

He scrambled off the ground and picked Alphonse from his crib. He ran out the door to get to Edward's room. However; Edward had heard the whole commotion and was now standing by the door trembling with fear.

"Daddy!" Edward cried. Van quickly handed Alphonse over to Edward.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back!" Van ordered, as Edward took Alphonse in his arms.

"Now Ed, GO!"

Edward was terrified, but didn't stop to question his father. He took Alphonse and ran. Van turned back to the fire and went back in in a futile attempt to save his wife. Edward ran down the stairs and out the door onto the front lawn. He didn't know what was going on. Why was there a fire, and what caused it?

"It's okay Alfie." Edward said as he looked back up to the window that was now covered in radiant orange and yellow light. Not much time passed before his dad came running out the door. Van picked Edward up and ran. He only got to the street before the house exploded in flames.

The street was soon packed with police cars and a fire truck. Officials were talking on the street as firemen ran in and out of the house hosing it down with water.

Van sat and the front of his black Apalla holding Alphonse close to his heart while Edward sat next to his father, clinging on to his arm as if his life depended on it. Van watched the scene unfold in front of him, all the firemen hosing down his house, the police writing down reports, and even the near by neighbors watching from the sideline. A demon did this, van thought to himself. There was no other explanation. A demon came to his home and destroyed it, killing his beloved wife in the process. Van didn't care what it took. He was going to hunt down the son of a bitch and kill it the way it did Trisha.


End file.
